Support is request for publication of a Proceedings volume of presentations to be given at a 4-day international Mosquito Ecology Workshop. The workshop is to be held in January of 1984 at the University of Florida's Research and Education Center at Welaka, Florida, under the auspices of the Florida Medical Entomology Laboratory. Mosquito ecology is a necessary underprinting for the control of the insect vectors of major tropical diseases such as malaria, yellow fever, and dengue. In spite of a large, increase in studies in mosquito ecology within the last decade, there has been little contract between investigators at geographically scattered institutions. Because of the varying backgrounds of the investigators and the attention of some to pragmatic questions of disease vector control by means of basic research, and of other to academic ecological studies, research has progressed in a piecemeal manner without regard to unifying hypothese. There has been no previous symposium or workshop that has attempted to bring together researchers on mosquito ecology with such varied backgrounds and from such scattered locations. There was enthusiastic response to a questionnaire mailed to about 30 investigators known to be interested in mosquito ecology and because of this, a workshop was planned an invitations were sent to an expanded list of 45 participants. Dissemination of the results of the workshop thorugh a Proceedings volume is an integral component of progress in mosquito ecology, and its application to human health.